


La Vida Part 1

by LowkeyLokiCosplay



Series: La Vida [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyLokiCosplay/pseuds/LowkeyLokiCosplay
Summary: Taneleer Tivan finds himself among the lost and unloved things of Sakaar. He goes on a journey of self discovery thanks to En Dwi Gast being his usual self. Disclaimer: They are NOT blood related in this fanfic.





	La Vida Part 1

(Please be kind because this is my first work. I’ve already gotten a review about how this story wasn’t good and how some things were left out. PART one means PART ONE. If you don’t like it, don’t comment.)

Taneleer Tivan admired the red star outside the ship window. “Eso es tan bello…” (it's so beautiful.)

“¡Ah...soñadora!” Alin, Taneleer’s best friend replied. (Dreamer!)

“¡No puedo evitarlo!” Tivan replied. (I can’t help it!)

Tivan kept his gaze focused on the red star. It was so mesmerizing. He had always loved it since he was a child. Now he had just graduated college after countless years of hard work. 

“¿Qué hará con tu vida?” Alin asked. (What will you do with your life?)

Tivan rolled his eyes. He hated that question. “Yo no sé todavía…” (I’m not sure yet…)

Alin shrugged. “Pues, ¡resuélvelo!” (Well, figure it out!)

Just then Tivan turned to look out the left window. “Ese meteorito mira muy cerca…” (that meteor looks pretty close…)

Alin ran over to take the ship off autopilot. She tried to steer it in another direction but by the time she grabbed the main control, the meteor had smashed into the back of the ship, creating a large suction hole. She grabbed the seat and clinged on for dear life, turning back to make sure Tivan was ok. Luckily he grabbed a hold of something too and she was glad. She kind of liked him, now that she thought about it. 

“¿Estás bien?" She asked him. (Are you ok?)

“Sí.” He sighed in relief. “Necesitamos mandar un señala angustia.” (Yes. We need to send a distress signal.)

She nodded and contacted the ships surrounding their home planet. She could SEE them. They were so close to home. 

Suddenly another meteor hit the ships side and sent Tivan flying out into space. Alin looked back after it had happened. It had happened so fast, she didn’t even have time to react. 

Hours later, she was still hanging onto the chair, sobbing. Her distress signal never went through due to the impact of the second meteor. Her oxygen was running out so she had no choice. She said her prayers to the gods, then let go too. 

………………………………………………………….

“Welcome to Sakaar!” 

Tivan jumped and gasped for air. He looked for Alin or the medical team. But he saw no one. He moved his hands. Was this a chair he was strapped to? He squirmed and kicked but the fasteners wouldn’t give. 

“You are home now.” 

Tivan couldn't understand a word this person was saying. More importantly, where was this voice coming from?

“¿Quién es allí?" He asked, frantically. (Who’s there?)

“There's no going back.”

Tivan was starting to realize the voice was a recording. He was still really nervous because he didn’t speak a word of that strange language. Being strapped to a chair didn’t help. He had concluded he wasn’t anywhere near home. Tivan was shocked he even survived. He had seen plenty of people float in space, and in seconds, they were frozen. 

Suddenly, the place lit up and revealed its long tunnel. The automated voice said some other things and then stopped. Suddenly the chair was at the end of the tunnel. 

“You are now meeting….THE RED KING!!!!” 

Tivan jumped as a red man stood in front of him. “Hmmmm what do we have here?” The man cupped his face with one hand and squeezed, forcing him to look side to side. “Magnificent.” 

“No hablo su idioma…” Tivan replied. His hands were shaking and sweaty. (I don’t speak your language.)

The Red King snapped his fingers at one of his servants. “Get a translator. Let’s figure out where he’s from.” 

Time passed so slowly. It seemed like hours before the translator arrived. Although it had only been a few minutes. A woman with bleach blonde hair walked in front of Tivan. She knelt down and put a hand on his knee. “Todo estará bien. ¿Cómo se llama?” (Everything is going to be ok. What is your name?)

“Me llamo Taneleer Tivan.” He replied. (My name is Taneleer Tivan.)

Suddenly, Tivan heard loud footsteps which soon lead to the doors bursting open. “Uh! Hi boss!” A man with curly dark brown hair came shuffling in obnoxiously. 

The Red King rolled his eyes but smirked. “You know I’d have you beheaded if you weren’t my favorite champion…what did I tell you about knocking? I’m in the middle of something.” 

“I know! But like you said, you do love me. And I love you, boss!” The weird man replied. He had blood stains on his gold chest plate. However his armor was still very shiny. It was so shiny that it irritated Tivan’s eyes. He looked over at Tivan. “OhhhhhhHhhhHhhh!!!!! I see why you didn’t want me in here! Uh, look, look how gorgeous. He’s a real keeper, boss!” 

“Would you like him?” The Red King asked. “I don’t seem to have any use for him. He’s not strong enough to fight. He’s more of a pretty thing to add to your collection.” 

“Uh let me see. Let me get a closer look here.” The man walked over to Tivan and examined him. “He’s from Cygnus X-1!” 

“How did you know that right off?! DAMN you’re smart.” 

“I can tell by his eyes. And his hair. This translator is also from there. They have natural, beautiful blonde hair with light caramel skin. What a beauty. I’ll win all future matches as payment for him, uh, you have my word boss!”

“Good enough for me!” The Red King waved his hand and the chair let up its fasteners. 

The man went over and took Tivan’s hands. “¡Vamos! Ha! That’s the only word I know.” (Come on.) 

Tivan stood up and basically fell into the dark headed man. Luckily he was strong and caught him. “Uh, oh boy. He’s hurt! Where did your scouts find him?” 

“He came through one of the smaller pockets we have here and landed in a pile of rubble. He seems to have bumped his head too.” The Red King replied. “That’s all I know.” 

The man nodded and looked over to the translator. “Tell him uh, tell him my name is En Dwi Gast.”

“Su nombre es En Dwi Gast.” The translator told Tivan. She looked to En Dwi and told him Tivan’s full name. 

“He’s gorgeous. Although since he’s gonna live here, he needs some Sakaarian makeup.” En Dwi said as he scooped Tivan up in his arms and carried him to the door. The hallways were huge. He was carrying Tivan to his bedroom to do his makeup. He laid him on the bed and put some pillows behind him. “Uh, tell him that’s a nasty gash on his head there.” He told the translator. 

She told Tivan and translated his reply which was that the last thing he remembers is being thrown out of a ship after a meteor hit.

“Uh yeah, gotta watch those things!” En Dwi got a black eyeliner pen and drew thick strokes on Tivan’s bottom eyelids. He did a light one on the top eyelid and finished the rest of the lid with black eyeshadow. Then he drew a matching chin stripe to his own, but in glittery black. He stepped back and looked at his work. “GorgEOUS! I could kiss you right now.” 

They talked through the translator for hours. Tivan was really starting to like En Dwi. He thought the champion was hilarious. His ah’s and uh’s were so fun to listen to. Tivan was also infatuated with his face. He had dark caramel skin with chocolate eyes and ruby stained lips. He was definitely a sight to behold. AND he was strong. Tivan had always wondered if he’d marry someone who could protect him. He stopped himself and realized it was way too soon to think about marrying someone he just met. 

En Dwi was trying to figure out what Tivan was thinking. However, he was thinking in a foreign language. His newfound mind reading ability worked, but he couldn’t understand a word. 

En Dwi nodded at Tivan and stood up. “I forgot one thing.” He got out his white-gold cheek highlighter and smeared it on Tivan’s cheeks and nose. “I’ve never had one quite like you before.” He turned to the translator. “I want you to help him learn my language. There are books in the next room. It isn’t really necessary for what I’ll be using him for, although I prefer to talk to my concubines.” He gave her a wink and left.

Tivan looked at her, confused. “Quiero ir a la casa….” (I want to go home.)

“no puede. No hay ninguna escapatoria.” She replied, with sadness in her voice. (You can’t, there is no escape.)

He sighed and stayed silent. She came back with books and he understood what was happening. 

For the next few days he studied as much as he could. This new language was pretty tough but he was a fast learner. The food on Sakaar was much different than he was used to. It was brightly colored and rather blan. Tivan preferred sweets but if he was hungry he could eat anything. 

Tivan hadn’t seen En Dwi since their first encounter. He was beginning to get pouty and he wanted to talk to him. 

Suddenly, he’s wishes were answered. En Dwi burst into the room and threw his bloody, spiked bat on the ground. “How’s it goin’???” He went over to Tivan and obnoxiously leaned over his shoulder. 

“I am learning.” Tivan replied, not knowing exactly what the question was, but he took a wild guess. 

“That’s good! Uh yeah! That’s really good!” En Dwi sat down beside of him. He stared at Tivan, trying to flirt. 

“I tell you something.” Tivan said excitedly. His speech wasn’t that good yet, but En Dwi understood.

“Oh yeah? What do you want to tell me?”

“I like you.” 

This made En Dwi giggle. He smirked conceitedly. “I know you do sweet cheeks.” He reached his hand out and cupped Tivan’s face. “I like you too.”

He took Tivan’s hands and guided one of them to open the language book. He moved his finger down to the translation for beautiful. Then he pointed to him. “You’re beautiful.” 

Tivan blushed. He hid his face and giggled nervously. He hadn’t even kissed anyone before, let alone have anyone flirt with him this much. 

En Dwi got up quickly and called for the translator that was now made to stay close by. Although she didn’t mind, she was getting paid generously as long as she kept Tivan oblivious to what his real plan was. En Dwi didn’t want him to know just how much of a player he was. On Sakaar, it was completely normal to have more than one partner, but places like Earth and Cygnus X-1 apparently had different opinions. 

The translator came in and sat down with them both. 

“Uh, can you tell him that I want him to go to my final gladiatorial match of the month? It’s like the GRANDDDDD finale!!!”

She asked Tivan and he looked confused. He told her to ask him what exactly he had to do. 

“Oh yeah ah, sorry! I should’ve worded that better. I want him to be my date, like my main partner that I show off. The lover there to represent me. He will get to watch me fight and after we can have dinner.” En Dwi replied. 

Tivan listened to the translation and blushed again. He nodded excitedly. “me encantaría.” (I would love to.)

“Good!” En Dwi exclaimed. “It’s a date then! I’ll get the servants to pick you out some nice clothes. It’s in two weeks but it’s never too early for fashion.” 

Later that day, Tivan was asked to take a break from studying to try on clothes. He tried on a red and black robe that fell off the shoulders and hooked around the neck. He thought that was a bit too feminine but En Dwi insisted that was the one he wanted to see him in. 

En Dwi got up and dug through a few things, finding a long, white fur shawl. He draped it around Tivan’s shoulders. “There. Now you’re decent.” 

Tivan wasn’t sure what he said to him but he smiled and nodded. He really liked the fur. It felt expensive. 

“Well uh, I’ll see you at my match!” He looked over at the translator. “Can you tell him I’d like to kiss him?” 

She did and Tivan agreed, only if no one was watching. She left the room. 

“Let’s get you out of these things.” En Dwi said. He slowly unwrapped the fur and undid Tivan’s vest. He was wearing a shirt underneath luckily. He would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t had one on.

Next, En Dwi motioned for Tivan to sit on the bed beside of him. He leaned over, gently touched his face, and placed a light kiss on his lips. He pulled away and looked into Tivan’s uniquely colored eyes. En Dwi had seen plenty of eye colors, but he had never seen anyone with mixed blue, green, and brown eyes. “Beautiful.” 

En Dwi leaned in to kiss him again, this time pressing on his chest, trying to get him to lay back and relax. He crawled on top and straddled him, still kissing him. He moved down to kiss the blonde’s neck. His skin felt as smooth as honey. 

Tivan finally got himself together and pushed at En Dwi. “No!” 

“What’s wrong?” En Dwi was shocked someone had turned him down. 

“Too soon.” Was all Tivan could say. He loved it, and he was already falling in love with En Dwi but it was way too soon. 

En Dwi nodded at him. He crawled off of him. He may be an asshole, but he would never take anyone against their will. He loved pleasure, but he also had to have a partner who was equally as thrilled. “Ok.” Was all he said. He got up and headed for the door. 

“Where? Stop?” Tivan asked, trying to piece together anything he could think of. 

En Dwi turned back around and smiled. “I’m not mad at you. I just have to get back to the arena.” He waved his hands around, hoping Tivan could understand at least a little of what he said.

Tivan smiled back awkwardly and covered himself with the fur again. 

Those two weeks flew by for Tivan. He was having so much fun with En Dwi. He visited him in his study room more frequently and they shared small romantic gestures like kissing and cuddling. 

Tivan has concluded he had found “the one.” His newfound lover was strong, attractive, and so charming. He loved this man already. 

Tivan excitedly got ready for his first official date with En Dwi. He put on his fur shawl and was escorted down the hall to the back entrance of the arena. He hadn’t really been exposed to the Sakaarians until now. He hadn’t left his room but only a few times. Those times were to get more books. 

People were staring at him. Some were staring in awe, and others seemed to be jealous. The servants led him to sit on a gold couch and brought him a green martini. 

Tivan sipped on his martini for a bit and looked around. This place was insane compared to his home planet. Suddenly, En Dwi came around the corner and flopped on the couch beside him. He was wearing his usual gold armor and brown leather skirt with lace up sandals. “Nice to see you.” He said to Tivan, knowing he knew that phrase. 

“Nice to see you too.” Tivan smiled cheerfully and snuggled up against him. En Dwi just laughed and turned to watch the warm up fight. 

“What they do?” Tivan asked, knowing that wasn’t quite right but hoping En Dwi understood. 

“This is uh, a warm up fight.” En Dwi replied. Tivan still looked confused. He tried something else. He pointed to himself and pointed to them, then said, “before me. They’re before me.” 

Tivan nodded, partially understanding. 

“Something about these fights just...really turn me on.” En Dwi knew he wouldn’t understand that either, which is exactly why he said it. He scooted closer and put his arm around Tivan. He leaned in to kiss at his neck. 

Tivan blushed and lightly pushed him away. “People. They look.” 

“That’s the point babe.” En took his hands. “It’ll be ok. Trust me.” 

Tivan let him continue. He went from kissing his neck to biting it gently and pinning his arms to the couch. Tivan opened his eyes and saw the two gladiators still fighting. One seemed to be losing pretty badly. 

En Dwi distracted him again because he could tell the fight was scaring him. “Look at me. Only look at me.”

He obeyed and smiled faintly. He wanted to tell En Dwi exactly how he felt, that he already loved him, but he decided to wait. 

“I’m going down there now.” En Dwi pointed down to the arena which was now empty. One fighter walked away and the other body had been drug off just in time before Tivan saw it. 

The blonde nodded and kissed him good luck. He wasn’t exactly sure how the fights worked but it seemed to be similar to what he had on his own planet. Two people fought for sport and shook hands at the end. 

En Dwi picked up his shiny new sword and went down. 

The Red King was standing in the middle of the arena waiting for En Dwi. “Ladies and Gentlemen, you all love the Grandmaster don’t you?! Come on let’s hear it!!” 

The crowd cheered loudly. Fireworks went off, someone was thrown from the bleachers, and flowers were tossed. They started to chant “Grandmaster” over and over. 

En Dwi smirked a cocky smirk and held his sword up. 

“Did I mention that he’s undefeated?!” The Red King announced. “That’s right! He’s never even gotten a scratch! So who’s ready?” 

The doors on the other side opened. 

“And here we have….the Mentor!!! That doesn’t sound so scary does it?!” 

The man called the Mentor walked out. He was about 12ft tall. Tivan thought He was terrifying. In fact, he was quite scared for En Dwi. 

The Red King waved his hand and both men got into position. He walked to a door which locked right after he went through. 

The buzzer went off and the fight began. The larger man ran at En Dwi with full force and swung his bat. He, of course, dodged it and punched him straight across the jaw, knocking him backwards. 

Meanwhile, Tivan was up there covering his eyes, peeking every now and then. 

The Grandmaster was doing pretty well. He slugged him another few times. The crowd was going crazy. They fought for another ten minutes when the Red King said, “alright Grandmaster! Let’s wrap it up, you’ve played around enough!”

The Grandmaster smirked and gave a thumbs up. He threw his sword down. 

Tivan looked so confused. Pick it back up!! Was what he was thinking. 

En Dwi held out his hands, which began to glow a fluorescent white. He clenched his fists and the larger man began to choke. 

He held his hands up to try to pull the invisible force away but it was too strong. He started to panic but eventually fell to his knees. 

The Grandmaster walked closer to him, keeping his fists clenched. The crowd roared and more fireworks went off. 

“¿Qué sucede?” Tivan asked himself quietly. His stomach went from butterflies to knots in seconds. He was beginning to get a bad feeling. “¡Suelta!” He whispered loudly. (What’s happening? Let go!)

The Grandmaster had no intention of letting go. He squeezed harder. The man’s head was at his knees, looking up at him. “Sorry this really uh, nothing personal. I just like to win!” And with that, he unclenched his fists and waved one hand. 

Snap.

The Mentor’s neck snapped and he fell face first at the Grandmaster’s feet. 

Tivan stared in shock. “Asesino…” he got up and hurried out. (Murderer.)

Tivan ran into a guard who grabbed him violently. This whole place was savage. He couldn’t believe people watched death for sport. He loved all life, and he loved interacting with them. The smaller man kicked at the guard but he didn’t budge. 

En Dwi walked around the corner. “Hey! Get your hands off my new addition!” He waved his hand and the guard flew sideways. 

“Hey sweet cheeks! Why did you leave? I hope you stayed till the end at least.” En Dwi reached out to try and pull Tivan closer but he wasn’t having any of it. He shoved him away. “¡Asesino!” 

“Uh. Well I can see now that you’re mad so let’s find out what you’re saying.” He told the guards to get the translator. 

When she arrived, Tivan told her how he felt about the whole situation. She explained to him there was nothing he could do, and that that was just how things were here. He would have to accept and comply with their customs or get locked up. 

Tivan stopped fighting it. He fell to his knees and began to cry. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. This whole time he wanted to believe that blood on the Grandmaster’s weapons was just injury blood. This man wreaked of death. If he could kill someone for fun, could he also lose his temper and kill the people he loved? Maybe not, but it doesn’t redeem him any in Tivan’s eyes. 

En Dwi threw his armor on the ground which accidentally startled the timid blonde even more. He curled up and brought his knees to his chest. 

“Uh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to.” He scooted towards him and cupped his face. “Look at me. I promise I’d never hurt you. Translator, tell him what I do is strictly for work. And tell him I’m very fond of him, and that he needs to go redo his makeup for dinner in an hour.” En Dwi saw so much disappointment in Tivan’s eyes. It saddened him as well, but there was nothing he could do. 

The translator explained everything to Tivan and he nodded. He seemed to want to give En Dwi a second chance. After all, he had no choice. As long as he treated him well, didn’t harm him, and didn’t make him go to those awful matches he could handle it. He wanted to be happy. He couldn’t seem to let himself detach emotionally from the Grandmaster. 

Tivan followed the servant in the dressing room. She redid his makeup and dressed him in something more formal for dinner. She smiled at him and wiped glitter on his cheeks. That was a Sakaarian custom of deflowerment. But he didn’t know that….

Tivan smiled shyly at En Dwi when he saw him. He was wearing a sleeveless metallic gold robe with a red shirt underneath. He seemed to like to show off his muscles. He stood up to greet Tivan and took his fur shawl, laying it over his chair. 

“I hope you’ll learn that I am good.” En Dwi said, pointing to himself. 

Tivan nodded. He understood what he said. “You are good. But….” he paused, trying to think of the words. “Do you kill them?” 

“You mean do I need to kill them?” The dark headed man knew what he meant. “I do. Or they will kill me.” He made a cutting motion to his own throat. 

“I understand.” 

The locals were looking at Tivan and smiling. They knew what he’d be losing in a few hours. It was considered an honor to lose such a thing to the planet’s champion. 

The main dish was served and Tivan looked at it, confused. It was a bowl of noodles with a worm at the bottom. 

“Go on! It’s good! The worm is the best part.” En Dwi laughed as Tivan carefully picked up one piece. Tivan has to admit that it was pretty good. He ate all of it and eyed the cake the person across the room was having. He pointed to it. “That. I want it.” 

“Oh babe no sorry, no dessert.” En Dwi shook his head and made a slender silhouette with his hands. “I like mine to stay a certain size.” 

Tivan hung his head down. He nodded and sighed, and he was still feeling very hungry. 

En Dwi motioned his hands in a “get up” motion. Tivan obeyed, and En Dwi put his arm around his waist, leading him out of the place. 

He led him all the way to his bedroom suite. Tivan was amazed by how big it was. That bed was big enough for 10 people. He had no idea En Dwi literally had that many on it, once. The walls were solid gold and all of the material in the room was a bright red and blue satin. 

En Dwi went over and locked the door behind them. He slipped off his robe and kicked off his sandals. Tivan gave him a nervous look, so he replied to it by saying, “it’s ok. Trust me.” 

The sly man went over to Tivan and took off his fur shawl, then his vest...then he pushed him gently on the bed. 

He undid his own pants, then Tivan’s. Tivan looked at En Dwi’s nice abs and smiled nervously. “Nice.” He complemented. 

“Why thank you. Now let’s see what you have.” En Dwi said as he took Tivan’s shirt off. He didn’t have abs, he was just skinny. He smiled at the skinnier man and kissed his chest. “Sexy.” 

“Relax.” The dark headed man commanded as he crawled on top as carefully as he could. “Just enjoy yourself.” 

Tivan nodded and pulled him close. “I love you.” 

En Dwi was shocked to hear that, actually. He nodded at him and continued the foreplay. 

“Do you love me?” Tivan asked. 

“Babe you talk too much.” The Grandmaster put a finger over Tivan’s pouty lip and shushed him. 

Tivan obeyed and gave into him completely. He loved him. The further they went, the more he loved him. Tivan was almost certain he wanted to marry him. 

…………………………………………………………

The next morning, En Dwi woke up first, to a sleeping Tivan who was way too close to him. He clung to him and if the champion was honest, he hated snuggling. He wanted to push Tivan away, but the other half of him knew if he did, his true colors would come out. He usually didn’t let his concubines stay overnight in his bed, but Tivan wasn’t in an emotional state to go back to his room. 

En Dwi tapped his shoulder lightly. “Hey it’s morning.” 

Tivan lazily opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. “Good morning.” He snuggled even closer and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

En Dwi scooted away slightly. “It’s time to get up. We can’t snuggle.” 

Tivan understood, and pouted. “You have to do some-ting?”

“Well it’s nothing big, but I do need to get started.” 

Tivan sighed and tightened his grip. En Dwi had never had a lover get so attached to him. He was thinking he should probably inform Tivan soon that he had no interest in loving him. 

Tivan rolled over on top of him. “Round 2??” 

“How on earth do you already know that phrase?” The Grandmaster laughed surprisingly hard at the question, but turned him down. “You’re in no shape for that.”

“What?” 

“You’re hurt.” 

“It will be ok.” 

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

En Dwi gently pushed him off and got up. He got dressed and walked out. Tivan hit the pillow out of frustration. He figured it was time to study anyway. He really wanted to try and understand more. He also still wanted to go home badly, but he knew he couldn’t. 

The blonde was surprised how gentle En Dwi was in bed. He wasn’t expecting it, but he was glad. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. He got dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him and got his books from his own room. He went back and flopped on the Grandmaster’s bed to study. He figured there was no harm. A servant came in and brought him some tea. He also asked her for that cake he didn’t get the previous night. En Dwi probably wouldn’t be back until the night, so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

Tivan happily studied and ate his piece of cake. He studied for a total of 8 hours. Time really got away from him. All of the sudden, the door opened. En Dwi came in with a half naked, giggling girl. He turned to see Tivan on the bed, looking confused. He tried to stay as calm as possible and said “oh this is my friend! She comes here sometimes to get a drink...yeah uh…” En Dwi poured her a drink and nudged her out the door. 

“What are you doing in here still?” En Dwi was a bit irritated. He just lost his score. 

“I waited for you.” Tivan replied shyly. “I think you are mad.” 

“No, no I’m not mad. It’s ok.” En Dwi came over and sat with him on the bed. “But you have to leave now.” 

“Why?” 

“I need my rest.” 

“I do not stay?” 

“Not tonight. Tomorrow night you can stay.” 

“Ok.” Tivan huffed and left.

This cycle went on for weeks. Sometimes Tivan would sleep with En Dwi and sometimes he’d sleep by himself. The more they slept with each other, the more attached Tivan became. En Dwi still hadn’t told him that he was one of fifteen other people that he had been sleeping with. He wanted to tell him, but he knew when he did, he wouldn’t get to flaunt his exotic lover anymore. 

En Dwi took him to a business meeting to flaunt him. Only the rich and powerful were invited to those. The other members were extremely jealous of the Grandmaster. Not only had he murdered one of the most powerful dictators in history...he also had a naive, blonde beauty. The servants always made sure to do Tivan’s makeup according to the Grandmaster’s requests. They gave him the usual black eyeliner and eyeshadow, then painted his lips a glossy red with a black stripe. 

“Come. Sit.” En Dwi patted his lap and Tivan obeyed. He wasn’t sure why the mischievous man wanted him to sit there during an important meeting but he didn’t question it. Tivan enjoyed it, although, he got embarrassed when En Dwi groped him and kissed at his neck. Maybe that was a custom on Sakaar: if one wanted marriage, they flaunted the other person to the extreme.

The shy man had never had such lavish treatment. Although, it was a lot of work at times. Every hair had to be in place. His makeup couldn’t smudge. When he was in public he had to sit up straight all the time. 

En Dwi treated him like a doll. “Sit still, ok?” 

Tivan nodded. He could speak, but he couldn’t move while people were looking at him. He was dressed in the most expensive clothes, but he wasn’t wearing very many. He told En Dwi this made him uncomfortable but his response was that it was a Sakaarian custom. 

“Come on now. Sit up straight, hands together in your lap, chin up, knees together.” The servant told him. 

“Do you want a girl and not me?” Tivan asked, frustrated with how En Dwi made him wear tight corsets. 

“I don’t. I want you. You have a nice, slender body shape that’s also curvy, but it needs to be defined. That’s all.” En Dwi showed him with his hands and hoped Tivan understood. “Now smile.” 

Although, all good things eventually come to an end. Tivan finally caught En Dwi in the act. He walked in the bedroom, only to find En Dwi with a woman. 

They both stopped and looked at him. 

Tivan stared at them wide-eyed. He had no idea what to say or what to do. On a whim, he grabbed the nearest vase and flung it at them both. He hit En Dwi right in the head, and it felt pretty good. 

“Hey! Uh ok that’s not so nice!” The Grandmaster got up and brushed himself off. After he put his robe back on he went over to try and reason with Tivan. When he got closer, he had to stop the now feisty blonde from hitting him. He grabbed his fists and held them. “Hey! Calm down. Let me explain.” 

“You’re a cheater! And a liar. And you’re a horrible person. You disgust me.” Tivan replied, and he said it all perfectly with no speech errors.

“So, ah, I was gonna tell you this eventually. See, I don’t just go with one person. I like to have many partners.” En Dwi replied. 

“You should tell me from the beginning! You hid from me. I don’t wanna sleep with you no more!” Tivan squirmed around but En Dwi kept him from moving. 

“I understand how you feel. I really do. But that translator, you know uh, she told you if you don’t conform to our customs you’re gonna get locked up! You must conform and accept my actions.” 

“Never! I know what is right and you are not. So lock me up, I love you, and then you lead me on.”

“If I would have told you from the beginning, I would’ve had to lock you up sooner!”

“Well then….Thank you SO much, MASTER for sparing me at least a few weeks.” Tivan stopped fighting him. He shrugged and accepted his fate. “I am not scared of you.” 

“I don’t want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you! I’m very fond of you and I’d like it if you conformed. All you have to do is accept this and accept my religion.” En Dwi replied, letting his fists go. 

“No! I know who my gods are.” Tivan replied. “You have so many different people. They are from different planets, different galaxies. You make them ALL conform to ONE thing for...to- suit your selfish needs? It is so sad.” 

“I love your enthusiasm. I really do. Your Latin fire is really sexy. But you know I’m gonna have to uh, do the do.” He motioned for the guards to take him away. 

Tivan was thrown in a dark, dirty cell. He looked around, and concluded he was alone. He sighed and read to pass the time. Apparently this was his life now. He didn’t know what to think, as he was still in shock. 

A few hours later, En Dwi came to visit. “Uh...you know I really didn’t wanna do that. I really do like you.” 

“Idiota…” Tivan didn’t even look up at him. 

“I’ll bring you some more stuff to read. But listen here, I’m planning something big, and if you cooperate we could be together. Like, I’d still want to have others but you would be my main.” 

“I would rather die in here.” 

“Why are you SO stubborn all of the sudden?”

“Because you’re a murderer, a liar, and a cheater. I already told you dis.” 

“Fair enough. So you wouldn’t give me a second chance?” 

“You Grandmaster, are full of it. And one day, someone will beat you. See how it feels, you’ll see.” Tivan walked away from the front of the cell and continued his reading. 

En Dwi smirked and walked out. Tivan sure was hot when he was feisty. 

The studying had really paid off for him too. He spoke with a thick accent still, but his grammar was almost perfect. 

Tivan looked away and started to cry again. He sniffled loudly a few times and got himself together. 

“Don’t cry.” 

Tivan’s heart dropped. He thought he was alone. “Who is there?” 

A hunched over form with a black cloak on stepped out of the shadows. 

Tivan backed up from the form. 

“Please don’t be frightened. I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” The form said. “I am Or of Nidavellir.”

“Why are you in here, Or. What did you do?” 

“It is not what I did, my child. It is what I didn’t do.” Or replied. “I didn’t comply. I know what I believe in is true. Now you’re here.” 

“Now I’m here?” Tivan looked confused. 

“Yes. You have such great power. And...You don’t even know it yet.” 

“I think you have the wrong person. I’m not even strong enough to do a pull-up.” 

“Power does not come from the muscles. Power comes from your mind. A man is not powerful if he dictates with physical strength alone, he is only feared. Fear gives him the power to rule. A wise man uses his mind, and his heart. That is true power.”

“Well, still. I’m not the one you’re looking for.”

“When the time comes, you WILL save us all.”

“Ok you’re getting really creepy, please leave me be.” Tivan went back to reading. 

……………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, En Dwi was quietly walking through the hallway. He entered the Red King’s bedroom, only to find him asleep. He crept closer. And closer. He stood over him and shrugged. 

Slice.

“Sorry boss, it’s nothing personal.” En Dwi said. 

“I...I trusted….you.” The Red King put a shaky hand up to his bloody throat. 

“I know boss. See when you’re in a position of power, you probably shouldn’t trust the planet’s strongest fighter.” 

“You’ll regret this.” 

The Red King breathed his last breath and his head lolled to the side. 

“I’m pretty sure I won’t!” En Dwi walked out. He began throwing small little disks on guards, pedestrians, and anyone else who may have walked by. The disks stuck to their necks. Everyone began to panic. 

“Uh!!!!!! Everyone! Listen up, so ya see, I’m in charge here now. I decided I wanted to rule, so that’s kind of what just happened. I’m your leader now. The little disks attached to your necks are called obedience disks. If you disobey, you’ll receive an ongoing electric shock! It’s wild!! I invented them myself. So uh, yeah if you don’t want to be shocked, I suggest you do as I say.” 

En Dwi put disks on every single person he came across. 

Next, he went into the prison and put one on each of the prisoners. When he got to Tivan’s cell, he just looked at him. “Look, I really do like you. I wish you would cooperate so I won’t have to keep you in here.” 

Tivan gave him a sad look. He had gotten over his anger from earlier. “You made my feelings into a wreck.” 

“But if you’d just accept this is how things are here. See, if you were born here you’d have no problem.” En Dwi replied. 

“This is true, but I was not born here. I don’t gotta throw everything away just because you ask me.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re snippy.” En Dwi shook his head. “You’re one of my favorites. You really are.” He stepped closer to the cell and took the blonde’s hands. 

Tivan didn’t change his sad expression. He didn’t want to love such a sick man, but he still did. 

En Dwi opened the cell and stepped in. He took his hands again and kissed him softly. Tivan’s cell was private, so no one could see what they were doing but that strange man who creeped out of the shadows earlier. 

The Grandmaster ran his hands up Tivan’s shirt and gripped him around the waist. Tivan felt something hard against his leg and backed away. “There is someone else here. You can’t.” 

“You goin’ crazy already? I put you in a private cell.” En Dwi looked around for someone else. 

“I saw him! He was old and he wears black.” 

“Well he’s not there now.” En Dwi continued his inappropriate touching. 

Tivan let him continue. He didn’t really have anything else to lose so he figured one more time wouldn’t hurt. But, the other part of him pushed the taller man away. 

“I think here is not a good place.” 

“Well I’m not letting you out.” En Dwi backed off and huffed. 

“Fine. Why can’t you just let me go home? Why do I have to stay here?” 

“To tell you the truth, there is no way home. We are all stuck here. The pockets only go one way and that’s down. I’ve only made it through once, and I never want to do that again.” For the first time, Tivan could sense sorrow in the Grandmaster’s voice. 

“So you are lost too?” 

“I’ll have them bring you something to eat.” En Dwi changed the subject and gave him a sad look. He stuck the obedience disk on Tivan’s neck and left.

Tivan sighed and flopped down. “I just don’t know what to do.” 

“I already told you what to do.” The shadow said. 

Tivan jumped and put a hand on his chest. “Can you stop that?! Where were you before?!” 

“I reappear when I’m needed. Don’t worry, I didn’t see...anything.” 

“You did!! I am embarrass.” 

“Embarrassed.” 

“Stop!! I am still learning.” Tivan huffed frustratedly. “What are you doing back. I told you before I am not that person you look for.” 

“Why do you doubt yourself?” 

“Doubt?” 

“It means to think badly of yourself. To not think you can do something.”

“Because I know I can not.” 

“You can!” Or said. “You trusted a man who you couldn’t even understand at first, but you don’t trust me?” 

“Well. My guard is up now.” 

“I don’t blame you, but you need to start thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Think about what you want.”

“I want En Dwi to be my husband.” 

“Ok, think...more realistically.” 

“I want to leave?” 

“Yes! Now figure out how.” 

Tivan studied the place for a second. “Those things up there.” He pointed to the screws of the cell. “But I’m not tall enough to reach. I can’t climb good.” 

“Alright. Well you’ll figure it out.” 

And with that, the strange man disappeared.

Tivan shrugged and looked around. He still had no idea what the man was talking about. He studied the place and concluded there was no way out. After a while, he went back over to his pile of language books and opened one. There was a note inside. 

Use what you know. Concentrate with your hands.

What did that even mean? 

Tivan shook his head frustratedly and pushed the note to the side. 

 

……………………………………………………….

Ten days went by, and they all began to run together. Tivan hadn’t seen Or anymore either. He was getting rather lonesome, and thought maybe he would pop in, but he never did. 

Maybe it wasn’t so silly to try and concentrate with his hands. As he thought before: what did he have to lose? 

He closed his eyes and held out his hands. He concentrated on getting out. He waited, and waited, and waited 10 more seconds. Nothing. Tivan tried once more. Still nothing. He was feeling very silly. 

Suddenly he felt a wave of emotion. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to punch the Grandmaster in the face. He missed him, but the other part of him hated him. Tivan knew his self worth, but he wanted En Dwi to love him. He started to think about his home planet, then how he had went from happy with his lover to heartbroken. It was so wrong how En Dwi did him. He deserved to pay. 

The blonde looked down at his hands. They were glowing white, just like the Grandmaster’s in the arena. 

“THAT’S MY BOY!!!!!!!!!” Or shouted out of nowhere. 

Tivan screeched and threw a flaming white ball at him. Luckily, Or dodged it. 

“You scared me!!!!” Tivan caught his breath. 

“You did it!” 

“What am I?” 

“Have you heard of celestial beings?” 

“Of course! My mom used to tell me stories of them and I know En Dwi is one now.” 

“You are a child of the stars.” 

“I had a mom. I had a dad. But...they passed.” 

“Trust me. They loved you.” 

Tivan began to feel another urge to cry. Talking about his parents was extremely hard. “Let me just get to the point. I am a celestial?” 

“Yes!” 

“I don’t know what to do…” 

Or slapped him across the head with a stick. “You have already said that like 500 times!” 

“Ow…” he pouted, holding his head. 

“You can DO anything you want to if you focus.” 

“I want to make En Dwi love me.” 

“GET THAT BOY OFF YOUR MIND!!!” Or slapped him again. 

“It’s hard.” Tivan slumped over and sighed. “I think he could change…”

“Well isn’t it like you to always see the good in people? You need to accept that some people never change.” 

Tivan nodded and began to study the obedience disk. 

“You’re smart. You’ll figure it out.”

“Figure what out?!”

Or disappeared again. Tivan thought that disappearing act was getting old quickly. 

………………………………………………….

The Grandmaster successfully put disks on everyone. He stood on stage in front of most of the population. 

“Greetings Sakaarians! I am your new leader and uh, I’m gonna make a few changes! Just a few I promise!” 

The crowd began to boo at him. 

“We don’t want a gladiator as our ruler!!!!” A man shouted. 

En Dwi shrugged and shocked him. “Is that why?! I’m not just a gladiator! I’m very smart. I uh, invented that thing on your neck there!” 

No one else booed or said a word. Everyone was completely still and silent. 

“Now where was I? Here are the few changes. No gambling, no camping, no rollerskating, no skiing, no chimneys, no smoking, no leaving the house after 8pm, no motorcycles, no unauthorized ships, no fanfiction, no mean posts about me, no mean ANYTHING about me, nothing can exist with the color brown unless it’s your hair, no jump roping, no opera, no bowling, and lastly, I’m taking the sugar out of EVERYTHING!!!” 

The crowd stared at En Dwi in shock. 

“Well?! What are you waiting for?! Go throw away those camping tents!!” En Dwi walked off stage and went to his room. Even his concubines had obedience disks on. They didn’t seem to mind, though. He had to admit that he did miss sleeping with Tivan. He was quite different from anyone he had ever slept with. 

Meanwhile, Tivan was trying to decipher the obedience disk. En Dwi had carelessly dropped one very close to the cell and Tivan was able to reach it through the bars. 

He examined the outside of it, then tried to open it but got shocked. He tried different ways and then had a very clever idea. He scraped away some rubber from his ugly prison shoe and stuck it between the compartment that shocked when it opened. This little disk was extremely complex and it was hard to believe that the Grandmaster was smart enough to make something like that. However, it was definitely his invention. 

He twisted a few things and carefully turned a few strange gears. Eventually, Tivan knew exactly how it worked. He spent the next 8 hours figuring out how to assemble it. 

Tivan wasn’t stupid. He knew if En Dwi was as clever as he seemed to be with inventions, that he would have an emergency unlock, in case someone stuck it on his own neck and he had to act quickly. 

The anxious blonde finally found it and dreaded the next part: getting the one off himself. Dealing with a loose disk was easy, but with no mirrors and scarce light, getting that thing off his neck would be tricky. 

6 hours later, he heard a loud snap and knew he had successfully unlocked it. He threw the pieces to the side and breathed a long sigh of relief. It took a shorter amount of time than he expected. He was beginning to doubt himself less and less. 

However, Tivan hadn’t slept in 30 hours so instead of practicing his newfound celestial powers, he went to sleep. 

In the late afternoon, Tivan finally woke up. He had to admit that was some much needed rest. Although he knew what he had to get started on. All of this was so new and frightening. Tivan wasn’t sure how exactly he would escape from someone who already had years of practice using his powers, but he was going to try. He also wasn’t sure how he was going to escape when the only way out was up a giant hole. 

He focused over and over, only able to make small flashes of light every now and then. The more he thought about how he felt, the brighter the flashes became.

Tivan concluded that if he used his anger towards En Dwi as a motive, that he would be strong enough to defeat him. He didn’t want to kill him, but he didn’t want to be killed either. The whole thing was a mess. 

Tivan practiced the whole day. He was surprised En Dwi didn’t come to visit, and a little bothered by it. But, he knew it wasn’t meant to be. He was starting to accept it, although he was heartbroken. 

Two weeks passed and Tivan was ready. He was almost certain he could escape and get out of that savage place. The timid man wanted En Dwi to witness what he doubted. He wanted him to SEE him escape. Tivan constantly had people doubting him...Even on his own planet. 

He was about to get his wish too. 

En Dwi walked in. He looked a bit different. He was wearing a shiny, long gold robe instead of his usual short one. He also switched from his lace up sandals to bejeweled flip flops. 

“Nice outfit.” Tivan giggled. 

“Hey! I know you’re being sarcastic. For your information uh, I’m the leader now so I can dress fancier.” En Dwi crossed his arms and gave Tivan a sassy look. 

“Well I liked your old stuff.” Tivan shrugged. “I’m just being honest.” 

“Your language skills have improved dramatically. Wow you are a fast learner.” 

“You have no idea.”

“Huh?”

“Do you realize that you are not the only celestial that exists?” Tivan asked. 

“Well, I think I’d know another one when I seen them. But uh, so far it looks that way. I’ve seen a lot of people in my time.”

“I see. And do you think a celestial could break out of one of these prison cells?” 

“No way. This is Sakaarian steel. It’s strong enough to hold me, I’ll admit. It’s also strong enough to hold the strongest of monsters.” En Dwi looked really confused. 

“I was just curious. You know….” Tivan held out his hands which began to glow. “Sometimes you have to use your brain. The one in your head, not the one between your legs, that is. You’d be surprised that even the most complicated things could become simple.” 

“No way….” En Dwi’s eyes widened. “I-I’ve never...why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Oh I didn’t know either…” Tivan continued. “Until very recently while I was locked up.” 

“Well, you can try to get out, uh, all ya want! But like I said, you’re still stuck here.” 

“Did you not hear my speech about things being simple? What kind of idiots designed this?” Tivan waved his hand and loosened all of the screws holding the steel bars on the wall. He pushed the loosened cage off its previous foundation and En Dwi backed up just in time to miss it falling on him.

“I try not to lose my temper, but I’m very uh, angry!” En Dwi’s hands began to glow too. 

Tivan smirked at him, popped him a good one in the head, and made a run for it. He ran up the stairs and found himself in a crowded hallway. There were people parading around, celebrating En Dwi’s leadership. They didn’t want to, he just made them. 

He ran through the hallway and frantically searched for the ship hangars. The place was so huge, it could take anywhere from minutes to hours to find out where they were. He looked out the window and concluded he was pretty close. 

Suddenly, En Dwi ran into the hallway. “UH!! Get him, what are you waiting for?! I said get him!!” 

The guards ran after Tivan and unfortunately, he wasn’t a very fast runner. 

Two more hallways and eight unconscious guards later, he was finally at the ship hangar. Luckily, ship piloting was something he actually learned before he fell to the awful place. 

“Stop.”

Tivan felt En Dwi’s breath on his neck and he paused, closing his eyes. 

He slowly turned around. 

“You’ve made a big mistake.” En Dwi said. He grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“En Dwi….” Tivan looked at him wide-eyed. “You wouldn’t hurt me would you?” 

“I don’t want to, but I also don’t like losing…” 

Tivan sighed and stuck his lip out. “You were so good in bed.” 

“Yeah, uh you know I do admit you’re right.” 

Tivan stepped closer. “And that one position…” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“The best thing ever.” Tivan said as he grabbed En Dwi’s collar and pulled him even closer. 

The Grandmaster felt his knees go weak at the smell of the blonde’s cherry lipstick. 

There were now hundreds of Sakaarians gathered around the two, curious as to what was happening. 

Tivan ran his hands around on En Dwi’s chest gently. “And I’m going to miss it.” 

With that, Tivan used his newfound powers to pin En Dwi in place. The only thing he could do was speak and roll his eyes around. 

The crowd stared in shock. They had no idea another celestial existed, either. 

En Dwi struggled but he couldn’t break free or counteract Tivan’s spell. 

“You’re still weak!” The Grandmaster said. “You’re still nothing but a timid little dreamer.” 

“I may be, but at least I’m not a man whore!” Tivan said and waved his hand. The Grandmaster fell over, still in that stiff position. 

The crowd began to chant “blondie” and clap. Apparently, they wanted to Tivan to be their new champion. That certainly wasn’t happening. 

Tivan casually got into the Grandmaster’s prized orgy ship and flew off. 

He wasn’t exactly sure if he’d be able to get through that huge worm hole but he was willing to die trying. He lifted the nose of the ship up through it. “What am I doing?! This is crazy!” He kept saying over and over. Soon, he blacked out. 

Meanwhile, the spell had worn off the Grandmaster and he was swatting away at angry pedestrians. “Ok! Ok! I’ll find you a new champion! Remember who has the obedience disk shocker now!! Yeah uh! Me!” 

They settled down and quit throwing things. “I promise to acquire champions from all over the galaxy! You all will get to see the best gladiatorial matches for generations!!!” 

……………………………………………………….

Tivan woke up and looked around. He sighed a long sigh of relief when he saw the stars and planets. He had never been through that much emotional trauma in all his life, and he wasn’t about to go through it again. 

He wondered what he should do now, and he didn’t have to think long. He loved life and he loved to explore. With his newfound abilities he would be able to do what he loved and protect himself. Tivan thought maybe if he could preserve life, that he could protect it as well. 

So that’s exactly what he started doing. He built his own mothership and traveled to different planets to collect new creatures. Not many of them got along with one another so he had to keep them all in cages. But, he loved to look at them and talk with them. 

A million years passed and finally, Tivan had met his soulmate, Matani. He knew when he saw her that he didn’t want to lock her up. It was almost love at first sight, and they married a few years later. Matani’s lifespan was as long as Tivan’s so he thought it was perfect. He just knew they were perfect for each other. He thought she was the most beautiful person ever. She had long black hair and mocha colored skin with purple eyes. “Beautiful.” He said to her, often. 

While Tivan had only been with one other person, the Grandmaster, he could tell being with his wife was a much better experience. In bed, it felt more natural than sexual. 

They had a daughter after being married a hundred thousand years. 

They were all extremely happy for such a long time. 

Tivan and Matani raised Carina well. She had good morals about herself. 

Eventually, Carina got bored on the ship and wanted to explore the universe herself. Tivan tried to tell her that it wasn’t safe, but she didn’t listen. One night she snuck off. 

When they awoke the next morning, Carina had left and taken the emergency ship. 

Matani felt like she had failed as a parent. With each passing day she grew more and more depressed. Tivan was beginning to find it hard to live with her. She stopped wanting to sleep with him at first, and he was fine with that. However, it became too much when she stopped wanting to talk to him. She was like a stranger to him now. He kept trying to get her to come back to reality but nothing worked. 

Matani was so bored. 

One night, Tivan heard a loud thump. He went to see what it was and found his wife on the floor, dead. She had shot herself with a blaster. He picked up the note beside her which read we have a curse of living way too long. I just can’t do it anymore. 

Tivan knelt by her and cried the whole night. 

He just didn’t understand. It was like he was destined to be heartbroken all the time. 

………………………………………………………..

The Grandmaster still hadn’t changed much at all. He was still ruling Sakaar. He had monuments and statues built of himself. 

The new generations of Sakaarians loved him. They loved the gladiatorial matches and all of the champions the Grandmaster captured. He enslaved them to fight. 

Eventually, he was able to add warm up fights before the big matches. 

En Dwi had such a big following, and he had become so rich, that he could literally have anything he wanted. 

His palace was quite nice, but the town below had become rundown. Cannibals and thieves roamed the streets. The Grandmaster had almost all of the money on the planet. 

Sakaarians became savage, and obsessed with the gladiatorial matches...almost as much as the Grandmaster himself. Because, that was all there was to do. 

The Grandmaster’s obsession grew stronger with each year that went by. His morals actually got worse and his number of concubines increased. 

He did meet a unique woman that caught his eye: Topaz. She was tough and ruthless when she crashed there. She even gave him a run for his money in combat. En Dwi loved her spunk. 

The more time Topaz spent with him, the more she grew to like him, even if he was a terrible choice. 

She moved up in the rankings quickly due to her skill. She never bribed or slept with him. She was just good at her job. 

The Grandmaster actually respected that. 

He told her about Tivan and she suggested that he go search for him. He agreed that it may fix the “lost” feeling he felt. Ever since Tivan left him, he couldn’t quite find anyone like him. Prostitutes and interesting people came by the thousands, but none were like the exotic blonde. 

Even when they slept together, En Dwi didn’t want to admit it, but it was the best sex he had. 

The Grandmaster went to meetings held only for the wealthy by the Kree. They auctioned off gladiators and of course, he had to go to every single auction. He began to ask around if anyone knew someone by the name of Tivan. He described his unique physicalities, but no one seemed to know him by that name. However, they did know the Collector. 

……………………………………………………..

2 million more years had passed. 

By this time, Tivan kept his personal promise to NEVER love again. He not only removed love from his life, he removed morals. 

The once timid blonde became one of the most feared men in the galaxy. He stopped using his abilities for good. He concluded there was no point, and that everyone was bound to betray him eventually. 

Tivan was also extremely rich. The other businessmen and women that crossed paths with him nicknamed him the Collector. 

The nickname used to be a compliment and smiled upon when Tivan was happily married, but now it struck fear into many. When planets heard that the Collector was coming, they hid their children and begged for protection. 

His plan was to take them while they were young. Maybe that would work better. 

However, as more years passed, the Collector learned it didn’t matter. Things just kept dying. 

His obsession with collecting grew stronger everyday. Eventually, it wasn’t even about preserving life anymore. It was about studying them, and seeing just how many he could collect. 

The people who worked under him because slaves with each passing generation. 

They would have never guessed this cold man was once a very loving person. 

Tivan had for the most part, kept his look from Sakaar. He still drew on the black chin stripe, and still loved his fur. Also, he still wore the red and black vests. He did add a new addition, though: beads. Each bead was important to him. They were the most expensive beads in the galaxy. 

……………………………………………………..

The Grandmaster did learn that he was much smarter than he once thought, though. He learned how to further his abilities. People now feared him, not because of the electric shock, but because he could kill someone just by wishing they were dead. 

None of the future generations knew that he had lost a fight to Tivan. He still claimed himself as undefeated. 

Throughout his life, he had many champions: Beta Ray Bill, Man-Thing, Bi-Beast, and Ares. Unfortunately, they either died or escaped. 

Much later in the Grandmaster’s life, his most beloved champion came crashing down on Sakaar. The Incredible Hulk. 

En Dwi had never seen such a ruthless fighter. 

Along with the Hulk, he got to witness a seductive lord of thunder named Thor and a beautiful trickster named Loki. If En Dwi was honest, Loki was the most beautiful thing he’d been with since Tivan. 

The Grandmaster’s life got very complicated after Loki betrayed him, and Thor stole away his precious champion. It seemed like his fun was finally over. 

The Sakaarians weren’t too fond of him now. 

……………………………………………………

The Collector got to witness some pretty interesting people as well. He collected half of them, and negotiated with half. 

He thought the Guardians of the Galaxy were quite annoying, and it didn’t help that they helped blow up his collection. 

But, it was about time to start over anyway. 

Tivan was usually able to defeat anyone he came across, even at his older age now. 

He didn’t see himself ever losing, and had set out to collect all of the infinity stones. 

There were people who tried to warn him that another feared man was after the same thing. Tivan wasn’t scared. He needed these stones to preserve and protect all life. 

Eventually, he met this so called “ruthless man.”

Thanos. 

Tivan had collected his first infinity stone recently: the Reality Stone. He was quite proud, but wasn’t prepared for what was to come. 

The Collector’s ship was attacked by surprise, and all of the systems went down. 

Tivan turned around and was face to chest with Thanos. He slowly looked up, with his feet frozen still. This man sent chills up and down his spine. 

He concluded he couldn’t risk his life over one stone. 

“It’s...in there….” Tivan pointed to a box in the corner with a shaky hand. 

Thanos struck him across the face with his bare fist and everything went black. 

…………………………………………………….

The Grandmaster was in the middle of one of his long winded speeches when he saw something huge fall through the newly named: Devil’s Anus. 

It took a lot for him to stop talking but he stayed silent and watched it crash. The Sakaarians were confused as to why he cared about this ship, because bigger ships had crashed before without phasing him. 

En Dwi felt something strange. He felt like he knew this ship, even though he had never seen it before. It was like there was a force that gravitated him towards it. So, he went outside. The people of Sakaar had never seen the Grandmaster go outside. 

He walked through the disgusting streets, through the toxic heaps of trash, and finally, through the toxic water to look at the ship. 

For the first time ever, Sakaar was completely silent. The only sounds present were those coming from the portals. 

Those people never thought they’d see a day that the Grandmaster stuck his feet in that nasty water: the same water they had to walk through everyday.

En Dwi went through a hole that had been blown in the ship and moved the rubble. 

Inside all he saw were dead creatures and broken glass. He wondered what this place used to be. He continued down the long hallway and entered a room with more broken glass and mostly dead creatures. He saw a few still preserved in the glass, so he freed them. 

The Grandmaster second guessed why he was still inside, and why he even cared. But, something kept keeping him there. 

“Uh….hello? Is anyone else in here?” He asked. 

Off in the distance, he heard someone make a noise of discomfort. 

“Uh, could you make that noise a little louder so I can find you?!” 

No answer. 

En Dwi shrugged and went towards where he thought it was coming from. He went up the stairs and through another hallway and heard the noise again, louder this time. 

The elder looked around the corner and saw someone lying on the floor. 

He hurried over to the unconscious person and turned them over on their back. Their face was bloody and their makeup was smeared, but En Dwi knew exactly who it was. “Tivan…” he said as he patted his cheek. “Wake up.”

Tivan still had a pulse but it didn’t seem like he’d be waking up any time soon. 

He stared at his long lost lover in awe and touched his bloody face. “Gorgeous.” 

En Dwi knelt down and tried to scoop him up so he could carry him back to his palace. That failed miserably and he was glad no one saw. He tried one more time and awkwardly scooped the younger man up. “Wow you’re heavy.” The Grandmaster said, already out of breath. “Or am I just old?” 

En Dwi successfully carried Tivan back to his palace and laid him on the guest room bed. His servants came out with wet towels and medicine but he motioned for them to set the items down and leave. “No one touches him but me.” He ordered. 

The Grandmaster wiped the blood away and cleaned the wound Tivan had on his head. He bandaged it up and checked for other wounds. He didn’t see any visible, and he hoped the younger elder wasn’t hurt too bad. 

En Dwi sat with Tivan for two whole hours before he woke up. 

Tivan looked around. His eyes met with the Grandmaster’s. 

“Tivan, what happened?” The older man asked. 

“Of all the places I could’ve crashed…” 

Tivan was not happy to see the Grandmaster. “I need to get going.” He raised up and tried to stand, but fell backwards again. 

“You have a concussion. You are in uh, no place to go anywhere!” En Dwi scooted towards him and wrapped his arms around him. 

Tivan rolled his eyes and stayed put, shoving En Dwi’s arms off. “Well I certainly don’t want to see you. Leave me be.” 

“I think destiny brought us back together. Take me back. I’ll be everything you wanted me to be, before you left. I missed you so much. I even went looking for you, but no one knew where you had gone.” 

“No way. You’re even crazier than when I left. Now leave.” 

“Oh come on, don’t ya want some company?” The elder man asked as he kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

“Leave!” Tivan shouted at him in an icy tone. En Dwi had never heard that tone from him before. He didn’t recognize this new Tivan at all. 

He hurried away and left Tivan alone. 

Tivan closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He was angry that the universe seemed to be against him every single time. There was no way he was staying on Sakaar with his ex lover who treated him so badly. 

A few hours later, the Collector woke up. He figured it was time to restart his collection, so he went outside and gathered supplies from the rubble. He began building cages. They weren’t nearly as nice as the ones he had on Knowhere, but they’d have to do. 

As people that interested Tivan would walk by, he would knock them out and put them in the cages. 

His new collection was in the humongous walk-in closet of the guest room. No one would ever notice as long as he kept the door shut. 

He successfully captured many Sakaarians within 2 hours. Just as he was quietly sneaking out of the closet, he heard a door shut. 

“Tivan!!! What are you doing?!” En Dwi hurried over to see his people locked in cages. “What is this?!”

“I’m starting over.” Tivan replied in a monotone voice. 

“Starting what over? I uh, I have a lot of catching up to do! Why exactly are you capturing these people?” 

“Come now, I’m sure at least one person who has fallen here has told you about the Collector.” 

“YOU’RE the Collector?! The ruthless...obsessed, maniac that takes people’s children to lock up?” En Dwi was shocked. 

“Is that what they say about me? I find it quite flattering.” Tivan sounded so bored. He had no interest in interaction anymore. 

“So...you just lock people up? What happened to your morals? You wanted me to set everyone free!” 

“I realized my calling. I realized that I had to protect at least one of each species. And as far as locking them up...well, that was all of their faults. They wouldn’t stop attacking each other.” Tivan shut the door and went over to the bed to rest. He certainly wasn’t up to his full strength. 

“But that’s torture.”

“So is what you do.” 

“But I’ve always been like this! I didn’t expect you to be so cruel.” 

“Time changes people. Now leave me be. I told you I didn’t want to see you.” 

“You need to eat.” 

“No. Your sugarless food is disgusting. I’ll make something myself later.” 

“I’m shocked by how much you’ve changed…” En Dwi began. “You’ve become just like me…”

Tivan hadn’t looked at En Dwi the entire time, but he did when he heard that last sentence. He didn’t reply, just shrugged and laid back down. 

Tivan didn’t go to sleep after En Dwi left the room, he just laid and contemplated. 

Tivan realized he was extremely jealous of his fellow elder. The Grandmaster had his own personal collection come to him through those portals. He didn’t have to hunt or travel, they just came to him and had no escape route. It wasn’t fair that he took such a thing for granted. En Dwi just made all of those people the same. They had to abide by the same rules, have the same religion, and follow the same social standards. 

While Tivan was ruthless, he still believed in individuality. He wasn’t so much on freedom anymore, but he believed change did more harm than good. 

……………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, the Grandmaster was at his weekly therapy session. He sat reclined on the gold couch as usual. “I just don’t understand. It’s like he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” 

“I see.” The therapist said. 

“I feel like he doesn’t want me around. I uh, also feel like maybe I’m making him mad just by speaking to him.” 

“How does that make you feel?”

“I’m sad. I wish he’d stayed with me along time ago. He doesn’t seem so happy now. He used to have such spunk about him. I feel like I’m feeling better now that he’s here, though. I really missed him” 

“Maybe you can bring the spunk back out.” 

En Dwi crossed his arms. “I’m just not sure how. He’s a totally different person now.”

“No one truly changes completely. If he’s got good in him, you can bring it out.” The therapist replied. 

“I hope so. I’d love to have him as a lover again.” En Dwi gnawed on the cocktail straw. “He has such nice hips now...and they look so grabbable.” 

“What caused him to leave in the first place?” 

“Well he kept saying he wanted to be my only.” 

“Make him your only.” 

“I’ve thought a lot about doing that. I have no interest in anyone else as of right now. Usually at this time, I’m meeting up with my favorite prostitute.” 

“If you want him back, forget everyone else. Also, offer him some of his favorite things or foods.” The therapist said. “Alright, your session is up.” 

……………………………………………………….

Tivan downed the bottle of alcohol that was part of the guest room’s many decorations. He couldn’t believe he had lost everything again. 

He lazily took off his clothes, only leaving on his undershirt and underwear. 

Bored to death, he just laid down again. He was partially drunk, and partially delirious. 

There was a knock on his door. 

“Go away, En.” Tivan said. 

“Look I just have one more, uh, thing to say.” 

“Uhhhhhhhhhgggggg.” The younger man breathed out. 

The Grandmaster came in and awkwardly paused. “Wow uh, you did get pretty comfortable didn’t you?” 

The Collector looked down and realized how exposed he was. He turned a bit red and covered himself with his fur. 

“You don’t look so innocent anymore, you know?” En Dwi pointed out. 

“That’s because I’m not. And don’t take that in a sexual way, either.” 

“How many partners have you had besides me?”

“Just one.” 

“You’ve only slept with me and one other person?!”

“Yep. Is there a problem?” 

“Who was this other person?” 

“It’s none of your business. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Now was there something you wanted?” 

“Oh uh, yeah. I would really like to know the answer though.” 

Tivan sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was married a long time ago. It was a good million years after our encounter.”

“That’s so nice...but why aren’t you married now?”

“She committed suicide. We just live too long, En Dwi. Even I’m getting bored.” 

“Hey now! Don’t you start that kind of talk. This long life is a gift from god.” En Dwi came over and sat beside of him, trying to snuggle, and getting rejected. 

“You have your beliefs, I have mine. Just like you believe in one god, and I believe in many. There is no need to argue.” 

“Do you miss her?” 

Tivan took a big sip of the second alcohol bottle. “Everyday.” 

“Ya know, I uh, I don’t feel sentiment often but this has made me sad.” En Dwi sighed and looked away. 

“Was that your question. Are we done?” 

“Oh uh. No. Actually I just brought you some ice cream. He waved his hand and the servant came through the door. It has sugar. I visited Earth recently and moved in with this fantastic man called Darryl. He was something else.” The Grandmaster began to laugh. “And I took all of his condiments and baking items!” 

The Collector couldn’t help but smirk. The alcohol has relaxed him. “Of course you did.” 

“But will you eat it?” 

“Yeah...just not right now. I’m feeling sick.” 

“Ok. Well I’m here if uh, if you ever need anything.” En Dwi turned to leave, but he quickly changed position and walked over to Tivan. “Just one kiss? I’d really like to have you back.”

Tivan scoffed at him. En Dwi nodded and took that as a big fat no. The servant pushed one more cart in before En Dwi left the room. Tivan wasn’t sure what was on the tray because it was covered. 

The Collector was totally lying. As soon as the Grandmaster left, he went over to the ice cream bucket and shoved it in his mouth. 

After he was done shamelessly stress eating, he went to see what was on the hidden tray. 

It was cake. There was a note from En Dwi that said I know you used to sneak cake. Ha! 

Tivan shook his head and started to consume the cake too. 

En Dwi surprised him by walking back in. “Someone was hungry.” 

“Hmph.” was all the blonde could get out. He ignored him and kept eating. 

En Dwi just kept staring. 

Tivan finally looked up. “What?! I’m hungry ok? I haven’t eaten all day.” 

“You look like you’ve been eating at some point though!” En Dwi was joking, but it came out pretty mean. 

“Is that a problem?” 

“No...I think you look great.” 

“Sure. I’m surprised you’re even making passes at me. Your partners have always been dumb, whorish, and twig like.” 

“Now you aren’t wrong. But...hey why did this turn back on me?” 

“You started it. You could’ve just not said anything. Just like I didn’t say anything about your silver hair. Does Sakaar not have hair color?” 

“I like the natural look!!!!” En Dwi pouted and left. 

“Well I know how to get him to leave now.” Tivan said to himself. 

En Dwi didn’t bother the Collector for the next few days. He only came back to check on him and see how his wounds were healing. 

Tivan informed him that he would be staying for a while, because he got word that Thanos was still reeking havoc. 

Weeks passed and they went on about their daily routines. The Collector gathered up what creatures he found interesting and added them to his collection in the closet. En Dwi stopped seeing all of his concubines. When Tivan noticed, he started to wonder if his ex was being sincere, or if this was just another game. 

En Dwi continued to talk to the therapist. 

“It’s just so hard for me to not kiss him. I want to go back to the old times when we slept together often.” 

“I see.” She said. . 

“I would like to be what he wanted me to be years ago. The change is coming natural to me.” 

“That’s a good start.” 

“What is he never loves me back? I don’t know much about love, but uh, I think I’m feeling it. When I first saw him again, I felt that same rare feeling that I only feel with him.” 

“Tell him that.” 

“I will. It’s just so hard, looking at him as such a cruel person.” En Dwi downed his martini. “I feel like maybe I should dye my hair again.” 

“You think that he would like that?” 

“Maybe.” 

En Dwi got up and called for his servants to get the dark brown hair dye. 

……………………………………………………..

Tivan was in his room reading and eating Sakaarian tree nuts when he heard that familiar knock. 

“Come in, I cant stop you.” 

“What do you think?” 

Tivan looked up. 

“Oh...my….” he squinted at En Dwi’s new hair color. 

“Do you like it?” It’s my old color!” En Dwi said excitedly. 

“Well…it looked good on you then...but it just looks weird now!” 

En Dwi sighed and hung his head down, exiting the room. He washed what he could out and contemplated. Tivan was on a whole other level of complexity now. Not only was he smart, but he was stubborn, hard to read, and grumpy. That man was grumpy all the time. En Dwi concluded it was lack of sexual arousal. 

Meanwhile, Tivan was still eating those nuts, but now he was contemplating too. He was very surprised that En Dwi would go as far as to dye his hair just to please him, and win him back. Surprising or not, Tivan didn’t trust him. 

Three more months passed. En Dwi did everything he could to try and impress Tivan, but nothing was working. He tried the cologne that used to turn him on, then his old hairstyle, then the style of clothes he used to wear. He couldn’t figure out what Tivan wanted. He showed no interest in anything but collecting. 

“I like what you’ve done with your hair.” En Dwi said shyly. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you finally noticed the difference.”

That didn’t go well. 

“I also think that…those beads are nice.” 

“Thank you. You know I paid 80 billion units for these?” 

He was finally getting somewhere. 

“Wow! That’s amazing.” 

“And this fur probably costs more than your whole outfit.” Tivan giggled and winked at him. 

“Yeah I’m a simple man. I didn’t actually pay much for this. Two camels at max were what I gambled for the shoes.” 

“You gambled with camels?” 

“Yeah! Here on Sakaar they’re rare.” 

“Interesting…” Tivan stepped closer to him. “I see you wear blue eyeliner now.” 

En Dwi was silent. He just stared at the shorter man in awe. He wasn’t so shy looking anymore, but he was still gorgeous. At some point he had stopped wearing the glossy red lip stain. That was probably too feminine for him now anyway. 

En Dwi smelled the blonde’s breath. “Minty.” He accidentally said. He just wanted to kiss him. 

“I’ve been eating those York Mints from Earth.” 

“Ohh.” The Grandmaster laughed at the statement. “Do you uh...think maybe you’d want to get a drink with me tonight?” 

“Sure. I’m not doing anything. You know, I was extremely upset that I crashed here at first, but I realize you aren’t as annoying as you used to be.” Tivan said, and walked away. 

En Dwi sighed. “Right.” 

With each passing month the Grandmaster and Collector got reacquainted and realized they had a lot in common. The Collector mellowed out quite a bit. When Thanos was standing in front of him, his life flashed before his eyes. Tivan was actually happy to have a second chance, and he wanted to make it worthwhile. 

Both elders played games together and it got to where they were rarely seen apart. 

Tivan finally got what he wanted from En Dwi: respect. From the time they knew each other, the older man had always seen him as insignificant and timid. He doubted his intellect as well. The Collector was glad to know that he was for the most part, seen as equal now. When they played games, En Dwi usually lost. He threw a fit but got over it after a while. 

The younger elder still didn’t enjoy the gladiatorial matches, but he did come to them often. He mainly came for the drinks. 

En Dwi was beginning to really appreciate how intelligent Tivan was. It was refreshing after being with such dumb and gullible partners who only wanted him for his money. 

After the match, the Grandmaster sat down on his long white couch with the Collector. 

“Are we uh, becoming friends?” En Dwi asked. 

“I think we are. I never saw that coming. I hated you for so long after I left.” 

“I never saw it coming either. You know, I don’t blame you for hating me. I should’ve told you.” 

“It’s ok. It’s literally ancient history. We are adults now.” 

“You’re right. But I wonder how different things would’ve been if you would’ve stayed.” 

“To be honest, and I’m not trying to argue...but you would have just tossed me aside after a while.” 

“What do you mean?” The Grandmaster looked confused. 

“Well, I saw you do it the other day. When someone gets too old, or if they dye their hair a color you don’t like, you just cut all ties with them.” 

“So you think I would do that to you, just because you aged?” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“You’re completely right. But I did change a bit after you left. You taught me a few things.”

Tivan nodded and smirked. He sipped his drink like he used to when he was younger, instead of downing the whole thing. 

En Dwi remembered that was one of his favorite things to watch Tivan do before they slept together. He would sip it daintily and snort at the least little thing En Dwi did or said, then he would throw himself on top and kiss him all over. The Grandmaster found those kisses annoying at the time, but he would give anything to have them back. 

“Do you want another?” En Dwi asked. 

“Always.” 

By the fifth one, the blonde was laughing at random people passing by. En Dwi moved a bit to switch sitting positions and Tivan thought that was the funniest thing. 

That was the happiest En Dwi had seen Tivan since they were younger. 

“You know, it was sooo silly of me.” The Collector laughed. “I wanted to collect allllll of the infinity stones. I was crazy!” 

“I don’t think that’s silly. If the right person got them and hid them, the universe would be protected.” 

“Well apparently I’m not the right person. If only I could just have one.” Tivan held three fingers up and laughed some more. “I also wanted one of those little rat things from Contraxia...but I never got one of those either.” 

“I see. Well I think it’s time to retire for the night. Let me take you to your room.” 

“I’m not that drunk, I can stand.” Tivan stood up and fell back down. 

“Sure.” The Grandmaster laughed and scooped him up. He carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. “Well it looks like you need help undressing.” 

The Grandmaster laughed as he saw Tivan take his shoe off and put it back on. 

He climbed on the bed with the drunk elder and unhooked the fur, undid the vest, and then undid his pants. This left him in his undershirt and underwear. He eyed the softer frame and cleared his throat nervously. He wanted all those clothes off of the blonde. 

“Thank you.” Tivan said as he patted En Dwi too hard on the back and sent him falling right on top of him. It didn’t seem to phase the younger man, but the Grandmaster was very flustered. He climbed off as fast as he could. “Goodnight!” He said, and shut the door. 

Yes, now En Dwi had a few things he needed to take care of in private. He was trying his best to think about other things, but all he could think about were those lips. He really couldn’t believe he let him go, and didn’t appreciate him more. 

The Grandmaster had never been attracted to anyone on the curvy side before, until now. Tivan had one of the nicest butts he has ever seen.

He started thinking back on how cute it was when Tivan couldn’t understand a word he said. Now he probably knew 16 different languages. He didn’t need the Grandmaster anymore, for anything. 

Meanwhile, Tivan was falling asleep, when he had these random thoughts of the Grandmaster. They were pretty arousing…

…………………………………………………………

The next morning the Collector woke up with the worst hangover. The knock on the door was way too loud for his liking. “Come in…” he griped. 

“How are you this morning?” En Dwi asked cheerfully. 

“Oh wow, don’t yell so loud.” Tivan turned over and tried to go back to sleep. 

“Ah. He told the servants to get him some type of hangover potion.

Tivan paused for a minute and realized he had arousing thoughts of the Grandmaster last night. He shook his head and cringed. He really hoped he wasn’t falling back into that. 

Tivan also realized at some point he thought it would be nice to sleep in the nude. Luckily. He was hidden by the covers, but En Dwi saw a bare shoulder and choked on his water. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I do that sometimes. I’m fine.” 

“Can you turn around so I can get dressed?”

“Yeah…”

Tivan got out of bed and got dressed. It took all En Dwi had not to peek. 

After he got dressed, he flopped back down on the bed. “I can’t believe I had 5 last night.” 

“Yeah. You were feeling pretty good.” En Dwi laughed. 

“It’s the happiest I’ve felt in a while.” 

“I agree with you...and I’ve never been happier either.” The older man admitted. “I can’t express how much I miss getting drunk with you and taking you to bed all giggly.”

“En, please don’t.” The Collector shook his head. “I don’t know what I want anymore, but those memories will stay memories.” 

The Grandmaster gave him a look of sorrow, and heartbreak, then left. 

Tivan laid on the bed for a while after the Grandmaster left. He was getting bored doing the same thing everyday. He was also running out of creatures to collect. 

…………………………………………………………

En Dwi was walking by the pool, thinking about what he should do to try and convince Tivan he was serious. More importantly, he needed to figure out how to win him back. 

The girls in the pool blew kisses and giggled at him. Before Tivan came back, he usually got in with them. At one point he had almost forgotten many of the memories that he and the blonde shared. However, now, everything he looked at brought back those shared memories. He looked at the pool and remembered when he used to show his prized possession off there. Everyone ogled over Tivan’s nice figure at the time and congratulated En Dwi for the nice “catch.” 

It took the elder millions of years to realize that people aren’t nice catches or possessions to show off. 

En Dwi was treating the Collector with respect now, he was listening to him, and not objectifying him. But, for some reason, it didn’t seem to change anything. Maybe Tivan still didn’t trust him…….

Suddenly, Tivan walked up behind him, with a nervous look on his face. “I think I’ll be leaving soon. Thanks for letting me stay. It was very nice getting acquainted with you again. I hate to admit it, but I’m very happy to call you a friend. However, I’m really bored here. I need to start collecting again.”

“I really wish you’d uh, stay. I’m going to be lonely without you. It’s hard for me to make friends.” En Dwi replied. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll come and visit. Don’t worry.” 

“Is there anything at all I could say or do to make you stay?” 

“I’m afraid the only thing that could bribe me to stay would be the infinity stones. Those are the only things I want now. If I had those, I wouldn’t bother collecting anything else.” Tivan admitted. 

“Wow. They’re that important, huh?”

“Very. They’re also dangerous.” 

“Yes. I’ve heard. But, you’ll get hurt. Uh. I don’t want that. You….you just can’t go after Thanos. I mean, how do you plan on getting them?” En Dwi felt like he wasn’t making any sense, however, Tivan understood. 

“I’m not sure yet. But I need them. Anyway, I better start packing.” 

“Can I have a hug, at least?”

“You’re so mushy now.” Tivan rolled his eyes but gave him a hug. 

“I know. Good luck.” The silver haired man said with sadness in his voice. He gently took Tivan’s hand and kissed it like a gentleman. He smirked at En Dwi and walked away. 

En Dwi thought for a moment and hurried to Tivan’s ship. It had been completely repaired since the crash. 

He held his hand out and fried the power source. “That should keep him here.” 

“Hey!” Tivan stepped in and walked up behind him. “What are you doing?” 

The Collector wasn’t stupid, he knew...and he was pissed. 

“I uh...I just don’t want you to go.” 

“You ALWAYS think about yourself. It’s ALWAYS about what you want. I knew you didn’t care about what I wanted.” 

“I do! Don’t you see I-“ En Dwi was interrupted by the ship doors slamming shut. The ship apparently had a safeguard and a lockdown mode when something was tampered with. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Tivan gave En Dwi the death squint and started walking towards him. En Dwi backed up against the wall with his hands covering his face. “I uh, understand if you want to hit me. But listen. I was thinking about you.”

“How?” 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you! You came here all bloody and nearly dead…and he only hit you once...imagine what he could do if he found out you wanted all the stones…” En Dwi usually spoke quickly, but he paused a lot between sentences. His hands became sweaty and shaky. His nerves were currently a wreck. 

Tivan stared intensely at him. He tilted his head slightly and stepped even closer. En Dwi just knew he was about to get a sock in the face. 

“Estás loco…” the blonde muttered. (You’re crazy…)

Tivan grabbed En Dwi by the shoulders, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him roughly. 

He pulled away after a few seconds and looked in the taller man’s eyes. “Maybe you have changed.” 

En Dwi stared at him in shock. He usually loved kisses from just about anyone, and he was a smooth flirt, but he couldn’t find any words this time. 

Eventually, he looked right at Tivan and said, “you’re the only one for me.”

“That was the most intelligent thing you have ever said…” he kissed the taller man again and pushed him back up against the wall. 

“Now let me take you to bed, babe.” 

The blonde socked him a good one him across the face. “¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! I still have some self respect, now.” (I just can’t believe it.)

En Dwi held his cheek and smirked. “So feisty! That’s one thing that never changed about you.” 

Tivan rolled his eyes again. “Let me get us out of here, then you can run your mouth.” He pressed a few buttons and the doors opened again. 

“Well...that was much quicker than I expected.” 

“Remember, never underestimate me.” Tivan replied. 

“So when will you let me take you to bed? I’ve been wanting to for a long time now.” En Dwi pouted. 

“Just be patient.”

“Will it be this year?” 

“Depends oh how good you are to me.” 

They started walking down the exit hall when the Grandmaster turned and stepped in front of him. “I’m dead serious. I looked at you and realized that everything about you is uh, stunning.” 

“Ok…” 

“I love everything about you. And now that I’ve gotten to know you well, I just know I’ve never felt this feeling before. It sparked back when we first met, when we were younger. But I was stupid, and didn’t bother to know you.” 

“Forgive me if I’m skeptical after all you put me through.” Tivan replied. “I can tell you have changed, but I need more proof. I will give you a second chance and risk my feelings. If you hurt me again, I’ll lock you away forever.” 

“I’ll work as hard as I can. And you have every right to.” The Grandmaster reached down shyly and grabbed Tivan’s hand. 

………………………………………………………….

En Dwi grew more and more impatient as the months passed. They had officially been together for 8 months, but the feisty blonde showed no signs of wanting to sleep with him. Occasionally, they would fall asleep together but no clothes were removed. 

En Dwi tried different things to seduce him like bring him donuts in bed for breakfast, and attempts to help restore his collection, but he only thanked him with words, and occasional kisses. Sometimes he was in a snuggling mood, which made En Dwi have more flashbacks. Tivan always wanted to snuggle when they were younger, but he had to be in the mood now. 

It was like the tables were turned, and the Grandmaster knew what it felt like to pine over someone. 

The Sakaarians didn’t know what to think of the two. They weren’t too keen on the Grandmaster’s new catch, but the mean comments stopped after enough people got melted. 

The Collector became relaxed with the Grandmaster. He felt like he could tell him anything. He also felt like his lover wasn’t as judgemental as he used to be. 

En Dwi used to laugh at larger people and put his prostitutes on strict diets, so Tivan was just a little self conscious about his body at first. In fact, Tivan never felt self conscious about anything until he met En Dwi. He really destroyed his self confidence and it was never completely rebuilt. 

On their very first date, the blonde was hesitant to order anything “unhealthy,” but En Dwi insisted he get whatever he wanted, and he didn’t have a controlling vibe anymore. 

En Dwi loved to put his hands in the curve of Tivan’s waist and squeeze when they kissed, which Tivan hated. “Stop pointing all this stuff out.” 

“Why would I not point out my favorite things?” 

“I’ll let it slide this time. Good answer.” 

…………………………………………………………

One night, a few weeks later, a servant of the Grandmaster’s informed him that Thanos had been defeated and that the avengers currently owned the infinity stones. 

En Dwi had an idea. 

He wrote Tivan a cute note to read when he woke up that said I’ll be back tomorrow. Just trust me. 

He crept out of the room and jumped in the ship. He told the driver that they needed to fly him to Earth and that this needed to be quick. 

All of the stones were still in the infinity gauntlet, and so was Thano’s hand. That was cool, though. All of the avengers seemed to be talking and arguing like they usually do, so the Grandmaster snuck up there as close as he could. No one around him would have guessed that he had the ability to mind control people. 

“Hey Tony? Can you throw me that gauntlet?” 

“Sure! Hey old man!” He waved cheerfully and gave him the gauntlet. 

The Grandmaster smirked an evil smirk and jumped back in his ship, leaving them all oblivious to what just happened. 

…………………………………………………………

En Dwi casually took the infinity stones out of the gauntlet and put them in rings that he forged, and one bracelet. He was very excited to give these to Tivan. All of this was happening so suddenly, and he couldn’t believe it was that easy. 

…………………………………………………………

On their one year anniversary, En Dwi took Tivan out to the nicest place with steak and donuts. He wasn’t into the unhealthy foods, but they also had salad and fruit. 

Tivan sat down and gave him a mischievous smirk. He sat up straight and put his knees together with his hands in his lap. “I’ll be still, I promise master.” 

En Dwi laughed at him. He knew the blonde was only poking fun lightly. “None of that now. Sit however you like.” 

“Eh. It’s not the same. I don’t think your people will gawk at me no matter how great my posture is anymore.”

“They’re silly not to. Although I must admit it’s my fault for teaching them standards that I didn’t even believe myself.” 

“Well you live and you learn.” Tivan pushed a donut towards him. “At least try it.” 

“Ok. I’ll try it.” En Dwi tried the donut, hesitantly. He looked surprised. “Wow this is good.” 

“I believe you now.” Tivan interrupted out of nowhere. 

“About what?” 

“That you love me.” 

“I do love you.” En Dwi agreed. 

“¿Me quieres? ¿Pues adivina qué? Yo te quiero también.” That was the first time Tivan said it, and the Grandmaster figured it was now or never. He understood every word of the reply. He got down on one knee and pulled out not one, but 6 boxes.  
(You love me? Well guess what? I love you too.)

Tivan looked at him in shock. “What…?” His face was turning red. 

“¿Te casarías conmigo?” The Grandmaster bowed at him, which was a Sakaarian custom. “I might as well go about this using Sakaarian customs, too, because to answer your literal 10 million year old question, I have no idea where I’m from. I was thrown through one of the portals before I could even fend for myself. I’ve always felt lost, and out of place, just like the rest of these people. But you make me feel right at home.”  
(Will you marry me?)

“I’ll marry you.” Tivan gave him a genuine smile. “You make me feel at home too.” 

“You’ve agreed, and haven’t even looked at the size of your rings? Wow you have changed too.” The Grandmaster laughed. 

“I almost forgot.” Tivan giggled shyly and opened the first box. He stared at the ring in shock, wide-eyed. “The Power Stone…how did you…? ¡Me encanta! tan bello…” He couldn’t even find the words. (I love it. So beautiful.) 

“Go on. Open the rest.” 

Tivan obeyed and by the end he couldn’t speak at all. He grabbed the Grandmaster’s collar and smashed their lips together. 

The Collector happily put all the rings on, and the bracelet with the soul stone. He stood up and pulled En Dwi up with him and drug him out of the restaurant. 

“Where are we going?” The elder asked. 

“Bed. Now.” 

The Grandmaster purred in response. “That sounds good to me. Sleeping with Sakaar’s most exotic beauty is all I’ve ever wanted to do.” He continued as they arrived in the bedroom.

The Collector playfully rolled his eyes and shoved him against the wall, pinning the Grandmaster by the crotch with his knee. “Well in time you’ll see that I’m not so submissive anymore.” 

………………………………………………………….

So, the universe was content. The Grandmaster continued enjoying his gladiatorial matches as The Collector sat by him, casually rolling his eyes at how silly it was. And, the Collector still enjoyed collecting creatures from far out. He drug the Grandmaster all over the universe to find new things, but he didn’t mean anything by it when he asked, “you need this, TOO? Ugh! One day we will blow up trying to go through the Devil’s Anus.” And the Collector smirked and replied, “at least we will blow up together.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I wrote the two elders in more like their comic book versions rather than their MCU versions. However, it is a mix of both because I love both versions! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic and part two will be posted shortly! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind and don’t criticize! I didn’t write this to be different or “original”, it was just for pure fun! I’m not looking to improve it or change anything about it, because I wrote what I felt. This is probably the most fun I’ve ever had writing, honestly.


End file.
